Momma Stork
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: Aerrow has been turned into a baby, with Stork as his babysitter. Now Stork is stuck with babysitting baby Aerrow for two weeks. Can he handle playing the parent or will everything go wrong? Cross dressing,yaoi and Merc Raiders Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks

Stork were irked, no beyond irked. In his arms he carried a baby but no not any baby, this baby was their great leader Aerrow. An because of some lousy crystal back fire their leader had been turned into a crying, pooping little baby maybe only about a year old. And he was stuck babysitting him for the next few weeks

"I can't watch him," Piper had told him, "I have to go find the information to reverse this, and Junko can't do it and there is no way Finn can watch him. Their both coming with me, you can handle one little baby by yourself can't you."

Aerrow gurgled causing Stork to look down. The others had just left so now he was alone with Aerrow. He walked around the cockpit trying to think of what to do. He hadn't told the others why he really didn't want to do this. Merbs, especially males, had an deep parental essence. So if he got attached this would be bad, really bad, he would be sooo doomed. Aerrow gurgled again an Stork began to slowly rock him.

"I am so doomed." Stork said.


	2. Day 1

Day 1

The silence of the Condor was shattered by the cries of a screaming baby. Aerrow screamed and screamed causing Stork to want to tear his ears off. He tried rocking him and changing him (that was so frightfully disgusting that Stork even wore a haze-mat suit to do it) but nothing worked.

"Are you hungry?" Stork asked and Aerrow seemed to quiet at the mention of food. "Great what to feed you?"

Digging in the kitchen he found little to no food.

"Oh great the least they could have done before leaving was restock the fridge." Stork muttered he had some food from his own terra stored on the ship and he knew some of it could be squashed into juice. "Looks like we don't have a choice, its Merb fruit juice or nothing."

Aerrow continued to scream while Stork prepared him a bottle of Merb fruit juice. By the time he was done Stork was covered in different Merb fruits.

"Here ya go," Stork said lifting Aerrow and giving him the nibble of the bottle. Stork gave a sigh of relief as Aerrow sucked greedy at the juice."ha so my food isn't disgusting as you guys claim now is it?" However Stork's sigh of relief soon turned to one of exasperation when he realized now both he and Aerrow needed a bath. "Oh will this torture never end."

Bathing Aerrow and himself was not going to be easy. He ran the kitchen sink full of water and soap, not to hot he didn't want to burn the baby and not to cold hypothermia would really be bad. It felt weird to be standing at the sink bath the great leader of the Storm Hawks but then again said leader has the mind of a one year old and seemed to be enjoying his bath.

"At least one of us is happy," Stork said. By the time the bath was over Aerrow started yawning. Since the Condor wasn't equipped for a babysitting, Stork used and old crate , filled it with pillows and blankets and lad Aerrow in it. The crate was big enough for Aerrow but not to big that Stork couldn't carry it around where he needed to go.

The make shift crib was not a foot from the bath tub when Stork finally crawled in.

"Next, shouldn't be so messy, now that I know you like Merbian food." Stork said talking to the sleeping baby Aerrow but mostly talking to himself. Aerrow quietly began to fuss. "Shush little one its okay, I am right here. I will always be right here."

Weather it was the words themselves or the voice of his caretaker, Aerrow seemed to be soothed and quietly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Stork woke early the next day to an awful smell.

"Not again," Stork muttered "Aerrow can't you at least wait til I am more awake."

Grabbing his haze-mat suit so he could change the diaper of terror. When he was done Stork used a pair of tongs to throw away the diaper of doom. After breakfast Stork decided to head to the nearest terra and pick up some supplies for Aerrow like some decent baby food and baby things since Aerrow couldn't continue you wearing a too big shirt.

The terra was crowed and Stork held Aerrow really close to keep him from being frightened by the crowd and noise. Approaching a store Stork saw some baby things hanging in the window. A bell signified his entering the store. A short elderly woman greeted him.

"How can I help you young one, you seem a little young to be a parent. Are you lost?"

"No ma'am, I'm here for my," Stork hesitated but quickly added "son,"

"Your son," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Stork tried not to growl.

"I am sorry, I'm being rude. May I see him?" the elderly woman said.

Stork gently leaned down to her height and showed her Aerrow.

"He took after his mother,?"

"Yes ma'am." Stork said feeling a bit uneasy about lying but if it helped him take care of Aerrow better then he would. "She left him in my care recently before disappearing and I work on a ship that isn't exactly set up for a baby. I need clothes and other things."

"ah a new parent no wonder your so nervous, let me help you find some things." the elderly woman said gently.

By the time she was done Stork was loaded down with things for babies including a book for new parents that she threw in for free, after nearly fleecing him of all his money. He had enough left for food and that was it. But he had to admit that she had been helpful. He no longer had to carry Aerrow in his arms because of a baby harness that held Aerrow close to his chest or onto his back so both his hands could be free. It was a big help. By the time he returned to the ship Stork was tired and Aerrow was fussy.

"Dinner then bed," Stork told him.

It took less time to make a bottle of the juice then it had the first time and soon he was enjoying dinner while Aerrow sucked greedy at his bottle. By the time they were both through it was obvious to anyone that both baby and caretaker were exhausted.

"Bedtime,little one," Stork said as he lifted Aerrow into his arms and headed for his room. The women has seen to sell him a bassinet when she heard he was using a crate for a crib. Stork placed it in his room and moved the crate to the cockpit so he would have some place to put Aerrow when he was flying and couldn't hold the baby. Soon both Stork and Aerrow were fast asleep.


	4. Day 3

Day 3

Stork actually got to sleep past 9 the next day. Its getting easier to take of Aerrow, thought Stork. Today had been a quiet day so far. Aerrow slept most of the day in the make shift crate crib while Stork flew the Condor. Even meal times were quiet for both of them, besides some minor fussing from Aerrow.

However bedtime was a different story. Aerrow wouldn't stop fussing and Stork could not figure out how to calm him enough for him to sleep.

"Now what was it that my father said he use to do for me?" muttered Stork as he paced with Aerrow cradled him in his arms. "A lullaby but wait I don't remember it."

Aerrow continued to fuss til finally Stork knew he had think of something or Aerrow would never go to sleep and neither would he.

"Hush little baby be still don't you cry sleep for I'm here for you Hush my darling be still don't cry sweet dreams are waiting for you" Stork sang softly it was a broken piece of a lullaby he faintly remembered hearing, whatever it was it soothed Aerrow and he slowly fell asleep.


	5. Day 4 First Word

Day 4

Day 4 was much like day 3 quiet and still no word from Piper and the others. An Stork was beginning to worry, if this was permanent could he keep this up. Could the Storm Hawks really exist without their leader. What if the Cyclonies find out? They would be sitting ducks.

It took Stork 10 minutes to calm down especially when he realized his panic was upsetting Aerrow and sending the baby into a panic.

"Its okay, I didn't meant to upset you, I am sorry." Stork said rocking the small sky knight.

Stork was ready for the biggest scream ever when Aerrow opened his mouth but what happened made his heart stop for a moment. Aerrow opened his mouth and said his first word.

"Momma,"


	6. Day 5 Second Word

Day 5

"Momma," Aerrow kept repeating as long as he was awake. "MOMMA!"

"I hear you, okay, I hear you." Stork said trying not to loose his temper.

"Momma," Baby Aerrow giggled and reached out to be picked up. Which Stork obliged and picked up the small sky knight.

"An as I keep telling you I am not your momma."

"MOMMA!" Aerrow repeated wrapping his tiny arms around Stork's neck.

Stork felt his heart softening and muttered. "I guess I can be your momma for a little bit. But just for now til you learn my name at least." saying that made his heart hurt a little.

The rest of the day was filled with Aerrow's babbles, and calls of momma. Stork wasn't sure if he should be happy or just plain exhausted. He went for both.

"Do you ever stop?" he finally said as he held Aerrow up to his face. He instantly regretted it as Aerrow grabbed one of his ears and yanked hard. "OW! No we don't pull on momma's ears. What in the atmos did I just say."

After he put Aerrow down Stork banged his head against the wall.

"I am loosing it, I can't believe I just said that."

Aerrow giggled as he watched his caretaker bang his head repeatedly.

"You think this is funny now do you,?" Stork said in a half paranoid voice. "I am just a funny funny Merb,"

Aerrow laughed again and shouted "Momma,"

Stork just sighed and picked Aerrow back up and set him in the crate/crib by the steering controls and started to fly the Condor. Unknown to him they were being watched.

On a ship secretly tailing the Condor.

"Captain should we attack now," came a gruff voice

"No not yet," came a smooth strong deep voice. "We wait til dark then we attack."

"Yes Captain Karris."

Late that night

Stork had fallen a sleep at the controls shortly after tucking Aerrow in, and turning on the auto piolet. Neither was aware of the merch raiders that crept aboard. However Stork was awakened by a noise feeling that they were not alone he closed the lid on the crate that Aerrow was in, to keep the baby from being hurt. Just as several merch raiders burst onto the deck. Stork backed up to protect his baby.

Unfortunately he never saw what hit him as something blunt came crashing against the back if his skull causing him to black out. But not before reaching out to the crate that Aerrow was in.

However when he awoke the symbol of the merch raiders was painted on the wall and several crates were missing including a particular one.

"AERROW??!!" He screamed.

On the Merch ship

The crew were celebrating a successful raid on the Condor, when a muffled sound from one of the crates interrupted their celebration.

A Merb with black fur and red hair stepped forward. Scars littered his body, he wore no shirt just a pair of dark pants and steel toe boots. Pulling out a blade he approached the crates.

"Captain Karris what is it?" one of the men said

"I am about to find out." said the Merb.

One of the men tried to slowly open the crate the noise came from but dropped it shut when it made another noise. Captain Karris pushed the merc aside and yanked open the crate.

"DADDY!"

Captain Karris shut the crate not sure of what he just heard and seen,

"Captain?"

"Leave,"

"But sir,"

"LEAVE!"

"YES SIR!" said his men as they left their captain alone.

Slowly he opened the crate again to be greeted with the site of a baby with blue eyes and red hair staring up at him, the baby giggled then repeated his early comment.

"DADDY!"


	7. Day 6 Mommy and Daddy meet

I don't own the Storm Hawks, and Karris is a loaner from a very good friend of mine hope you enjoy. Please Read & Review

Day 6

Stork was in a panic as he tried to track the merc ship. His parental instinct was going crazy, how could he lose his baby. What was he going to tell the others if they came back before he got Aerrow back? He was so doomed.

On the Merc ship

Captain Karris didn't know what to do. He glanced over at the crate containing the baby that he and his men had accidentally kidnapped. Suddenly the baby began to fuss and cry. Karris felt the instant instinct to hold and cradle the child til he silenced.

"Damn this paternal instinct." Karris said as he lifted the child into his arms and slowly rocked him. The baby quieted and gurgled before shouting.

"Daddy!"

"Where did you get that I am your daddy?" Karris semi growled but all the baby did was gurgle again then semi hugged Karris neck. Causing Karris to feel his paternal instinct rise again screaming at him to hug back.

"I guess I can be your daddy," Karris muttered softly placing the baby into the make shift crate/crib. "but your not growing up to be some goody two shoes you are going to be a great merc you understand me,"

The baby giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes, so lets introduce you to the crew my son."

On the Condor

"FOUND THEM!" Stork shouted happily as he finally was able to track the merc ship that raided the Condor. "Hold on Aerrow, Momma's coming!"

Back on the Merc ship

The crew took it better then Karris thought. It had been years since some of the crew had seen their family, so a child was no big deal to them. The others well Karris wasn't captain for nothing they could deal with it. The old cook gave him a look when he announced that he had a son.

"What is it?" he growled at the cook when it was just him, the kid, and the cook.

"nothing captain it just seems you escapades has caught up with you, or is he really yours?" the cook said with a knowing smile. The cook was the oldest resident on the ship. And the only one who truly spoke his mind around Karris.

"He is mine, weather its by blood or not he is mine," Karris stated.

"Yes Captain, shall I fix something for the little fella?"

"If you would cook," Karris said carrying the baby back to his private quarters.

Once he was back in his quarters he let a sigh of relief. Causing the baby to make a noise.

"That went well but what to call you my little one." Karris said as he cradled the baby.

He couldn't stop the smile as the baby cooed and murmured daddy. Reaching into one of his cabinets Karris found a bottle of Jack Daniels and pulled it out intent on have a quick drink when a thought struck him.

"Jack," Karris said smiling down at the baby, "That's what I'll call you, if you really were mine that's probably what you would have been conceived on at least."

'Jack' cooed as Karris continued on. Taking a swig of the bottle Karris put it back. Deciding it was best not to get wasted while he had the kid with him.

Back to Stork

Stork landed the Condor where it would be safe and hidden, while he rescued Aerrow. Taking to the Stork-mobile, Stork manged to wait til dark to sneak aboard the Merc ship. It took him several minutes of getting lost and turned around before he found himself in what he believed to be not only where Aerrow was being held but the Captain's quarters as well.

It was a large room with plenty of space. A large bed draped with back sheer curtains took up one corner of the room while a large desk covered in papers took up another corner but it was the crate not far from the bed that held Stork's attention.

Quietly but quickly Stork approached the crate only to give a sigh of relief when he found a sleeping Aerrow. Lifting the baby into his arms he cuddled the baby, relief flooding his whole body. He had his baby back now all he had to do was get them home. Easier said then done.

Just as Stork slipped out the door someone in the shadows grabbed his free wrist tightly and said. "Now where do you think your going with my son?"

"Your son?" growled Stork to the figure in the dark. "you stole him from me!"

"I may have but he is mine now," Karris growled back.

"MOMMY!" Aerrow suddenly shrieked as his arms wrapped around Stork's neck. Then turning to Karris shouted. "DADDY!"

Both merbs were silent, Stork was in shock while Karris was struck with a nasty idea that benefited both him and his son.

"I believe I have an idea that will benefit both of us in taking care of 'our' son." Karris grinned evilly before yanking Stork back into his room and slamming the door shut.

Author's note: You will never guess what Karris dose to Stork, it's beyond evil.


	8. Day 7 One to many close calls

Day 7

Stork was pissed not only had he been knocked out and stripped of all his clothes but now he was forced to wear this, this.

"Momma," Aerrow murmured as Stork cradled him close.

"He certain looks like one now kiddo," Karris said smirking. Holding his laughter in when he was trying to be serious was getting to be harder the more he stared at Stork.

Stork growled at the memory. Shortly after stepping into the room Karris had knocked him out and stripped him. So Stork had panicked when he woke up with out clothes but what pissed him off the most was the note and the clothes that Karris had left for him.

The note had ordered him to either where the clothes or wonder around with out them at all. Wearing no clothes on a merc ship seemed to be an incredibly bad idea but then so did the clothes that Karris left him to wear.

The clothes were in fact a black leather like dress with a slit down the side of the long skirt. With short sleeves and elbow length black fingerless gloves. With thigh high black lacy stockings and thigh high black boots. Their was a cut in the front chest of the dress that suggested cleavage where there was none. Plus he was wearing make up and his hair was forced behind his ears giving his face a more feminine look.

Stork dared not ask what Karris was doing with the dress or the make-up, and only wore it because of not wanting to scar baby Aerrow and not wanting to wonder around the ship naked.

"Your a bas,"

"Ah not in front of the kid," Karris scolded with a grin on his facing saying that he was clearly making fun of Stork.

Stork felt his temper rise but he stomped on it. Right now he needed to keep a cool head so he could figure out how to get himself and Aerrow out of here. Karris continued to press his buttons, Stork knew he was waiting for an excuse to get rid of him. If not for Aerrow screams of 'momma' Karris probably would have already killed him or worse.

"Daddy," Aerrow dubbed Jack shouted as he reached out toward Karris who took the baby from Stork's arms before he could protest.

"I've got you," Karris cooed which sorta freaked Stork out. This was a powerful merc raider cooing over a baby. "My little Jack, now lets get you some food. You coming?"

Karris sorta snipped the last part at Stork who nodded yes. Karris led Stork through the ship, cat calls and whistles followed him. The men were unaware that Stork was female and Karris didn't tell them. Stork stayed really close to Karris who only smirked. When they reached the kitchen Stork was a darker shade of green in the cheeks from all the blushing he had done.

"Evening Captain, Jack, and who is this lass?" Cook said greeting them.

"MOMMA!" Aerrow shouted as if answering the old cook who just laughed.

Reaching into his apron the cook pulled out a cookie and handed it to Aerrow who giggled and munched on it.

"Stork," Stork said softly fear racking his body causing him to scoot even closer to Karris who just grinned before placing an arm around Stork and yanking him close knowing that it would upset the young merb even more. Stork muttered some more but stayed relatively silent.

"I brought 'her' aboard to help with my son." Karris said ruthfully as Stork tried to silently get out of his grasp. "I guess you could call her my temporary wife."

Storm squirmed even more however he did open his mouth to say something but Aerrow had something to say first.

"COOKIE!" Aerrow shouted as he finished his treat.

"That's his third word," Karris said smiling finally letting go of Stork who instantly took Aerrow from Karris. Karris growled wanting to grab and shake the younger merb for taking the baby but he resisted not wanting to deal with Cook's questions.

Stork cooed and rocked Aerrow in his arms, in turn Aerrow also cooed and giggled and reaching up murmured 'momma' over and over again.

Both the Cook and Karris just watched. Stork looked up at Karris and then turned his head away.

Late that day

Karris had left Stork alone in his chambers with baby 'Jack'. He learned quickly that that was what Karris had called Aerrow, and had threatened Stork if he didn't call the boy by the name his 'father' had given him he would make Stork very sorry.

Stork said in the hammock that Karris had provided him for a bed. It was some distance from the bed but close enough that he could reach the make shift crate/crib that was being used as 'Jack's' bed. Currently Jack was sleeping while Stork tried to gather his thoughts and figure an escape plan.

Standing Stork picked up Jack and went to the door only to find it unlocked.

"His crew must be terrified of him if he leaves his cabin unlocked." Stork said sneaking out wanting to find an escape route.

An hour later he was lost.

"damn merc raider ships and their huge size." Stork muttered

"Hello beautiful," came a gruff voice behind him causing him to spin on heel and hold 'Jack' tighter.

A tall merc raider with only his left eye stared down at them. The only way Stork could think to describe him was ugly. An he stunk.

"Leave us alone," Stork manged to squeak out.

"I don't think so, its not fair the captain keeping such a lovely young thing like your self all to himself." the raider said laughing as several other raiders stopped to watch or hoped to join in the fun.

Stork backed up slowly only to find himself backed into a wall. Pulling 'Jack' closer Stork slowly began to panic, any other day he would have been able to find a way to get out of this mess but with a baby in his arms he wasn't so sure. So as several of the merc raiders got closer and closer, Stork did the only thing he could, he screamed.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Karris was pissed no more then pissed, it took him only five seconds to get to Jack and Stork. An what he saw pissed him off. How dare those men threaten his son and the boys caretaker. Bur not just was he pissed at his men but at Stork for trying to run away with the boy. When he had thoroughly beaten his men, Karris had grabbed Stork by the wrist and led him back to his personal cabin. Locking the door behind him, Karris turned to see Stork putting Jack back into his bed before basically collapsing next to the crib. But that didn't stop Karris he slowly stalked over to Stork and yanked him up and away from the crib.

"What the hell were you thinking?" growled Karris slamming Stork into a nearby wall. When Stork didn't answer Karris threw him harder against the wall causing a gasp of pain to escape Stork's lips.

"Answer me, or I promise you a hell lot more pain." Karris growled.

"escape," was all Stork managed before Karris slammed him into the wall again.

"You don't seem to be getting my point, " Karris growled again. "Jack is my son, and for now you are MY wife. Your job is to help me raise the kid, otherwise I can just throw you into the wastelands. Try a stunt like this again and I will personally see that you make some monster's lunch. Understand me, 'DEAR'."

Stork only whimpered in pain.

"I said do you understand me?" Karris growled again.

"Yes," Stork manged to breath out.

"Good, I am going to my duties, I am not leaving the door unlocked this time. Do your self a favor and think about what I said, 'dear'." Karris let go of Stork whose knees gave out and he basically collapsed again. Stork quietly cursed himself for being a weakling just as Karris slammed the door shut and locking it.

Cook brought Stork his noon meal and something for baby Jack but Stork didn't touch his meal only fed the baby his. Cook said nothing to Stork but did leave the meal in case he changed his mind. However when Cook returned with dinner the noon meal was still untouched. So when he was done with preparing dinner for the rest of the crew he sought out the Captain.

"Captain," Cook said entering the cockpit. "May I have a word with you?"

"Not now Cook," Karris growled.

"Sir its about your 'wife'."

"She try to leave the room again?" Karris growled turning to face the cook. "Cause if she has, I will deal with 'her'."

"No she won't eat and she didn't talk. Not even to the baby, my advice is, breaking 'her' will harm not just 'her' but your son." Cook said before turning to leave.

Karris felt his anger rise, how dare that Cook presume to know how he handle his life. He would deal with his son and his so called 'wife' his way.

Stomping down to his cabin Karris let his anger seethe. Yanking the door open he found his son sitting in the floor playing with a ball while Stork sat behind him making sure he didn't fall over.

Something in the sight that greeted his eye made his anger slow and he stood in the door way just watching.

'This is getting to sappy and so am I,' Karris thought turning to leave, he needed a drink.

Later that evening

Karris was drunk, no beyond drunk. He stumbled slowly down to his cabin thinking about what a shitty day he had. Pushing open the cabin door Karris stumbled in.

Both his son and 'wife' were asleep in their own beds.

"Damn woman, doesn't understand a thing, needs to be taught who is the man around here."

At that Karris gave an evil grin then stumbled over to Stork's hammock.

Stork was having a peaceful rest when something jolted him awake. Opening his eyes he found Karris leaning dangerously over him. Yelping Stork semi jumped/stumbled out of his hammock away from Karris. However Karris never took his eyes off Stork causing Stork to twitch and back away even further.

"I need to talk to you," Karris growled as he stalked towards Stork who only continued to back away further.

Stork back up til he bumped into something. Tilting his head to the side he realized he was standing in front of Karris's bed. Which meant Stork had just backed himself into a corner. 'crap' Stork thought.

"You, you," Karris growled anger flooding his system. "You need to remember who the hell you belong to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stork manged to growl back as Karris stalked closer and closer.

Karris growled and brought his face inches from Stork's causing the younger merb's breath to hitch and his heart rate to beat rapidly.

"I said you need to remember who the hell you belong to," Karris growled grabbing Stork's arms roughly. "You are MY wife, and your helping me raise OUR son."

Stork had no clue what to say til the smell of alcohol hit him.

"Your drunk." Stork said trying to push the older merb off of him. "Just go to bed and leave me and 'our' son alone til you at least sober the hell up."

"No without claiming what's mine." Karris snapped shoving Stork hard down onto the bed.

Stork gasps as a weight landed on his stomach.

"Karris stop! PLEASE!"

Karris had begun trying to remove Stork's dress after since he figured he was to drunk, he just hiked it up revealing some very bright pink sparkle panties.

"What the hell,?" Karris said reaching to remove the underwear when a thought struck him. One this wasn't a female and two he was about to rape a guy, and three he realized he had become quite possessive of said guy. "Shit,"

Karris slowly back up and getting off of Stork who was now whimpering as soon as he was off. Stork curled into a ball.

"Shit," Karris said turning to leave his cabin, damn it all if he didn't need another drink.


	9. Day 8 Regrets and a Kiss

Day 8

When Karris finally returned to his cabin not only was he completely drunk he felt better about everything. Nothing seems to register in his mind. When he entered his cabin the fact that his 'wife' was in his bed didn't faze him. Karris just climbed in bed and pulled his 'wife' close to him to cuddle.

By the time the sun had risen Stork was wide awake but too afraid to move. Karris, who stunk of alcohol, was holding him tightly against him. Stork was afraid to wake him for fear of a repeat of last night or worse.

Suddenly Aerrow began to fuss.

"Babe get the baby." Karris muttered never opening his eyes but instead letting go of Stork who gave a sigh of relief but then Karris clamped down on his arms pulling him even closer and whispering in his ear. "Then come right back dear."

Stork gulped but shook his head even though Karris wasn't looking at him. Stork quietly stood to check on Aerrow who turned out only needed a diaper change. Stork was sorta glad for it to take long, he really did not want to crawl back in bed with Karris. By the time he was done Karris had begun to stir so Stork did not return to the bed like he had been told but tried to return to his own bed.

"Stork," growled Karris "I believe I told you to come back here." Who patted the bed next to him.

Stork slinked over quietly and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Come here," growled Karris yanking Stork onto the bed with a yelp.

Stork felt panic rise as Karris leaned over him and said "WE need to talk dear."

Stork tired of being pushed around sat up and growled "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Don't be a smart ass, damn my head hurts."

"How much did you drink?" Stork asked

"Don't remember," Karris muttered.

"serves you right," Stork said pushing away from him slightly.

"Listen dear," Karris growled "its none of your business of how much I drank."

"It is when you come around 'Jack'. What would you have done if you had hurt him?" Stork snapped.

It took a split second before Karris was on top of Stork griping his wrists above his head.

"I know what would happen I would have passed out on the fucking bed, but you had to piss me off. You belong to me!" Karris growled. "And until I say otherwise you are my fucking wife. Got it?"

Stork said nothing.

"I want an answer." growled Karris.

Stork muttered something.

"What was that?" Karris said tightening his grip.

"I said yes sweetheart." Stork growled.

Ignoring the 'sweetheart' Karris let go of Stork and sat back. Yawning and stretching til his back clicked three times.

"We do need to talk."

"About what?" Stork said trying to fix his dress from where it was still messed up from the night before.

"Me, you, and the kid. I don't want to have to lock you up the entire time. But I don't want you wondering the ship aimlessly unless you want to repeat last time."

Stork shivered at that.

"Thought so, so you don't leave this room without me or the Cook, he is the only one you can trust on this ship. Now the kid needs you and me weather we like it or not. So deal with it. I am trying to."

Karris got up off the bed and stretched again.

"Gets some more sleep. Cook will be by later with lunch."

Stork started to argue but changed his mind and let himself fall back asleep.

Karris watched Stork sleep for awhile finding the younger merb not just annoying but a bit fascinating as well.

The next time Stork woke up he was alone in the room with just Aerrow whose fussing had woken him up. Cradling his son he whispered.

"It's okay, momma's here, its okay."

"Pardon my interruption but here's lunch." came the Cook from the door.

Stork said nothing just took the food intended for Aerrow and began to feed him. The Cook never left.

"You should eat too."

"I am not hungry." Stork replied as he spooned a mouthful of food into Aerrow's mouth.

"Would you like to come down to the galley when your done, my lady?" Cook said

Stork sighed he wasn't a female but it seems everyone would treat him like one as long as Karris called him his wife.

"Yes, getting out of this room would be nice." Stork said as he gave Aerrow the last of his meal.

"Cookie?" Aerrow said when he turned to the cook.

"I think, yes here is one." The Cook said whipping a cookie out of his apron and handing it to Aerrow.

"Don't spoil him too much or he might wind up like his father." Stork said making himself feel a bit better.

Cook said nothing just gave a small smile and led both Stork and Aerrow out of the room. No cat call or whistles were made. Several of the crew had seen or heard what happened to the crew men that had messed with the Captain's wife.

"Why won't you eat?" the Cook asked once they had reached the galley.

"Just not hungry." Stork replied sitting on a crate and bouncing Aerrow on his lap.

"Care to talk about last night?" the Cook said casually.

Stork froze instantly feeling his insides go cold. He just wanted to forget last night.

"He didn't mean to do it, you know." the Cook said as he began to start dinner for the crew.

"From my point of view he did." Stork said. "He choose to get drunk, not the other way around."

"Your angry,"

"Yes," Stork admitted. "More so then I should be,"

"why is that,you are his wife,you have every right to be angry" Cook replied.

"No I'm not," Stork whispered softly as he resumed bouncing the baby.

Cook said nothing just continued to cook. Occasionally he opened his mouth to say something but would change his mind and resume what he was doing.

"Cookie?" Aerrow asked the Cook who looked at Stork.

"I suppose one more couldn't hurt." Stork replied so Cook gave Aerrow another cookie.

After more silence Stork finally said.

"He nearly raped me. An he acted like it was nothing."

Cook said nothing just sat down next to Stork and listened.

"It scared me so bad, all I could think was what if Aerrow woke up."

"Aerrow?" said the Cook.

"Jack." Stork replied pulling the baby close to him. "Cook what do I do if he drinks again tonight?"

"I won't let him leave the galley again." Cook replied. "I should have stopped him last night but I thought he had better control but I was wrong. When he left the first time I thought he held his liquor well and that he would just pass out. But I will tell you something. He scared himself last night. The captain isn't use to loosing control but he did last night. When he came back the second time he was cursing himself. I should have hid the bottle but I let him drink more. Being a cyborg myself alcohol doesn't bother me as much."

"Your a cyborg?" Stork said surprised.

"I know I don't look it or sound it but yes I am. I am older then anyone on this ship if fact I am older then this ship and this rust bucket is over 60 years old.." Cook said smiling. "But I promise if he is drunk like that again I will try to sober him up before I let him leave the galley."

Stork smiled and said softly "Thank you Cook."

"Your welcome Stork. Now lets get you back to your room, I think the little one wants a nap." Cook said as he smiled while watching young 'Jack' yawn.

When Cook left them at the cabin he headed for the cockpit again.

"Something wrong?" Karris asked when the cook appeared beside him.

"Your wife,"

"What did she do?" Karris asked turning to face the cook ready to stomp down to his cabin and deal with his rebellious 'wife'.

"She's still not eating, and are you expecting to drink again tonight?" the Cook replied.

"No, I don't need another killer hangover, but I will deal with 'her' eating habits at dinner." Karris said.

"I take it that you will be eating with her then instead of the men?" Cook replied.

"yes," Karris replied.

Late that evening.

Stork was surprised when Cook set up a table for dinner with place settings and one for Aerrow. Stork however said nothing just placed Aerrow in the makeshift high chair and placed some mashed food in front of the baby. Aerrow took to feed himself slowly just as Karris entered the room. Stork headed for his bed.

"Not joining us." Karris said as he approached the table.

"not hungry," Stork said softly.

"You are going to eat." Karris said grabbing one of Stork wrist and escorting him to the table and forcing him to sit down. "An you are not leaving til you have eaten everything. An don't lie about not being hungry Cook told me you haven't eaten in the last two days."

Karris sat down across from Stork. Neither touched their food, only baby Jack seemed interested in his food which was all over his face.

Stork just looked down at his food, not wanting to admit he was hungry nor give in to the feeling.

"Its mostly Merbian food. Cook figured I'd have an easier time getting you to eat if it was stuff you actually like."

Karris said as he took a sip of his wine. A glass of wine sat in front of Stork but he didn't dare touch it or the food.

"You should try the food at least Cook worked hard to make this meal just for you." Karris said as he took a small bite of his own hoping to coax the younger Merb into eating. It was obvious that he was hungry yet he was still resiting. Karris wanted to growl but bit it back.

"at least give me a reason for this fasting of yours?" Karris finally said as he relaxed back in his chair.

Stork remained silent but his hand did reach tentatively for the wine causing Karris to grin. He would win, the younger Merb would eat otherwise neither was leaving this table.

Stork was curious about the wine. He had had some before but it was not the same. Taking a sip he felt a smooth texture as it went down his throat, it had a bittersweet taste.

"Like the wine," Karris grinned. "Its such a light weight drink Cook said I couldn't possibly get drunk on it, so no repeat of last night."

Stork cringed slightly fear creeping into his chest.

Karris saw fear flicker across the younger merb's face and cursed inwardly. The last thing Karris had wanted to remind the younger one of was last night. In fact Karris himself wanted to just forget it.

Stork said nothing just took a big swig of the wine, which suddenly caused him to become light headed. Pushing away from the table Stork tries to stand.

"Sit down," Orders Karris who stands up as well.

"No," Stork said trying to push away from the table but before he could move away from the table Karris had his wrist in his hands and pushed Stork back into his chair. Karris then poured Stork another glass and put it into Stork's hand.

Stork said nothing just took a large drink of his wine. Karris sat back in his seat and drank heavily from his own wine. Both sat in silence the sound came from Aerrow as he banged his spoon on his plate.

"Eat," Karris said trying again.

"No," Stork growled before downing more of the wine.

"Easy on that," Karris said as he downed his own.

"Speak for your self,"

"MOMMA DADDY!" Aerrow shouted both looked at him only to discover that he had dumped what was left of his meal on his head.

"I'll get him you eat." Karris ordered standing and taking Aerrow. "Your not leaving this table til you eat."

Karris left the room with Aerrow while Stork growled but didn't move.

Down in the galley

Karris silently hoped that Stork would eat when he wasn't being watched. However his worry for now was getting his son clean. Running water in the galley sink he stripped the boy and placed him in the water. It would be an hour before Jack would be clean and Karris was thoroughly soaked.

Aerrow laughed and splashed more water shouting "DADDY!"

"Well I am glad your happy," Karris said grinning. It was impossible for him to get mad at his son.

Back in the captain's quarters

Stork had finished all the wine but he still refused to touched the food even if it was all his favorites. Stork couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about Karris and how he pissed him off.

"Aerrow is my son, hiccup, excuse me." Stork said to no one but himself. Slamming his fist down on the table. Pushing the plate away Stork laid his head on the table.

By the time Karris was back Jack had fallen asleep. What surprised him was that Stork had actually listened to him and was still at the table. After putting Jack to bed he reached into one of his cabinets and pulled out a bottle of Jack and downed have the bottle. He knew that would cause a buzz but he wouldn't be drunk enough to repeat last nights antics. When he turned around Stork was only three feet from him.

"You, you. Bastard." Stork growled and charged at Karris drunkenly. Karris caught Stork easily.

"Maybe that wine was a bad idea." Karris muttered as he pulled Stork close to him.

Stork's mind was a jumble, all he could think about was Karris and how this was all his fault and how he wanted to embarrassed and hurt him like he had been hurt.

What happened next either couldn't predict.

Stork pressed his body tight against Karris and pressed their lips together into a sloppy loose kiss.


	10. Day 9 Near Escape and Punishment

Day 9

When Stork awoke the next day he found himself curled up in bed with Karris again who was wide awake an staring down at Stork.

"What the, ow." Stork started but his headache spoke for him.

"Remind me never to let you drink again." Karris said.

"What happened?"

"Before or after you kissed me?"

"I did what?! Ow." Stork shouted but decided it was a bad idea to get his voice above a whisper since his head hurt so bad. He tried to sit up but Karris just pushed him back down.

"Lying down is your best bet to ease that hangover. Though why I am helping you and not let you suffer from it is beyond me." Karris said. "Maybe because I know your straight or the fact I know you did last night to get back at me for the night before."

"You should probably kill me." Stork said

"And leave the kid without a mother, I think not, I think the worst punishment is making you live through this. " Karris said grinning.

Stork groaned and laid back on the bed letting the softness ease part of his pain.

"Cook will have breakfast soon, and you should eat it will help with the headache and before you complain, yes, I would know how to best handle a hangover so you will eat." Karris said getting off the bed and checking on Jack.

Jack fussed a little but most smiled as soon as he saw his daddy.

"That's my boy," Karris said picking up his son and bouncing the boy on his hip.

"I can't believe I did that in front of 'Jack'." Stork said softly. "I even got mad at you, and now I feel like a complete idiot."

"Good you deserve it." Karris said laughing slightly causing Jack to giggle.

"You will never drink." Stork said pointy at Jack who just giggled.

"Agreed, especially since both parents do stupid things while drunk." Karris said.

"Want to go to the cock pit after breakfast?" Karris asked as he bounced Jack on his hip and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Might I be able to fly?" Stork said sitting up slowly.

"You fly?"

"I am the Storm Hawks Helmsmen." Stork replied standing slowly. "Ow my head, when will this go away?"

"Eat and then you should feel better." Cook said as he entered with breakfast.

"Your not lying just to make me eat are you?" Stork asked Cook.

"COOKIE!" Jack shouted and reached out towards the Cook. Cook just smiled and set the food down before heading back to the galley.

"Breakfast first, kiddo." Karris said putting Jack into his high chair. Turning to Stork he added. "I'll feed him, YOU EAT!"

Stork didn't argue just sat down at the table and slowly ate his breakfast, it took a lot of effort not to throw it back up. But soon his stomach settled and slowly his headache seemed to ease.

"Feel better dear?" Karris said sweetly, obviously trying to be a smart ass.

"Yes Sweetheart." Stork said sweetly.

"Keep behaving and maybe I'll let you drive." Karris said then turned back to Aerrow who was trying to pour his oatmeal on his head. "No Jack, that goes in your stomach not on your head."

"He can't help himself." Stork said smiling as he drank a little bit of coffee. "Just like you."

"Yeah like father like son." Karris said grinning.

"You should make him some kind of seat cause if you let me drive, I don't want the kid to be jerked around." Stork said finishing the coffee just as Cook returned.

"Got a plan in my head already." Karris said

"Feel better?" Cook said to Stork who just smiled at him before softly saying

"Yes, thank you Cook,"

"Your welcome my lady." Cook replied as he took away the breakfast dishes.

"You coming, dear?" Karris said now having cleaned Jack's face and was bouncing the boy on his hip.

"Yes, sweetheart," Stork replied as he stood. "Ow my head."

"Standing to fast will hurt, walking to fast will hurt, just moving will hurt." Karris said smirking.

"Jackass." growled Stork

"JACKASS!" shouted Jack.

"Well dear looks like you taught our son his fourth word," Karris said smirking.

Stork growled then said. "No Jack we don't say that word."

"JACKASS!" Jack repeated.

"NO." Stork said smacking Jack's hand lightly. "We don't say that."

Jack whimpered a little and then buried his face in his 'father's' side.

"Looks like I'm the good guy today and momma's the bad guy." Karris said smirking

"Oh be quiet, sweetheart." Stork grounds out.

"You be quiet or I promise I'll make you sorry." Karris replied.

"Yeah, right." Stork said taking Jack from Karris and cuddling the baby.

Leaning over Karris whispered into Stork's ear. "Don't tempt me baby, or I promise you will regret it."

Stork shivered in slight fear but said nothing just followed Karris out of the cabin.

Once they reached the cockpit, Karris sat to work on making a makeshift baby flight seat. Stork watched and entertained the baby by pointing at things outside the window.

"Done," Karris said wiping some sweat from his brow. Taking Jack from Stork he placed the baby in the seat and clipped him in with a teddy bear clip, which Stork did not ask where it came from. Just like he would never ask Karris where the dress and make-up came from either.

"Helmsman move." Karris said then turned to Stork. "Well dear you wanted to fly."

"Captain I don't think this is,"

"Shut up, and move," Karris growled as Stork stepped up to the helm.

"Sweetheart," Stork said sickeningly sweet.

"What?"

"I'd hold on if I were you."

Then the ship took off. Karris and his men were thrust forward as the speed picked up then the shipped rocked sideways then turned. Finally the ship barrel rolled then was left upside down for a minute. Only Aerrow who was strapped in seem to be enjoying himself. When the ship finally righted it self, Stork was smirking feeling much better. That was til someone came close up behind him and placed their hands on top of his. Stork instantly knew it was Karris. To anyone looking it would look as if he were cuddling close to his wife but Stork knew better.

"That was an excellent show of talent but I warned you against acting out." Karris whispered angerly.

Spinning Stork around he pulled him close and forced their lips together in a rough quick, very quick, kiss.

Quickly pulling away Karris smirked and Stork growled and muttered. "Bastard."

"Captain?"

Karris then muttered in Stork's ear as if whisper sweet words. "If you don't do what i say I'll kiss you again!"

Stork shivered and muttered "Noes!"

"Good," Then turning to his crewman growled. "What?"

"Cook's...."

"MAD AS HELL WHAT THE SLAG WAS WITH THE AIR ACRABATICS I WAS COOKING MY BEST STEW AN NOW ITS ALL OVER THE CEAILING!" growled Cook.

"You did want to redecorate the galley." Karris said trying to keep a straight face.

"Not with my stew I didn't!" Cook growled before storming out.

Karris turned to Stork and whispered. "I guess I owe you a bit of thanks that stew of cook's can peel paint off of anything."

"No problem Junko's cooking is often still alive."

"Who?" Karris growled feeling his possessiveness rise.

"A friend." Stork replied as he approached Jack and pulled him from his booster seat. "Take us back to our cabin please, sweetheart."

Karris growled but grabbed Stork's free arm and took him and the kid back to the cabin.

Later

Stork was dozing in his bed when he heard someone out side the door. Approaching the door he listened.

"I swear the female and the kid are making the captain go soft, if you ask me we should leave them at the next port and forget about them."

Several voices agreed. Stork breathed out then opened the door. The men stood there in shock.

"Do you mean it? Getting us out of here." Stork asked planing to shut the door quickly if they posed a threat.

"You mean you want out of here?"

"Yes, just tell me when."

"We hit port in a few hours we can sneak you and the kid out then."

"But Karris,"

"Always leaves when we hit port don't worry my lady just you and the kid be ready."

Stork shook his head yes and closed the door quickly.

Karris decided to eat lunch with Stork just to make sure he ate which surprisingly he did with no argument no name calling or anything to piss off Karris, not even when he told Stork that he would be alone for several hours while he and Cook were in the port getting supplies.

Stork didn't even say anything when Karris fake kissed him on the cheek.

As soon as Karris left Stork stood up and made a make shift bag to carry stuff he needed for Aerrow. Lifting Aerrow into his arms he whispered.

"don't worry we're getting out of here."

Slipping out the door, Stork never saw the shadow that followed him.

One of the crew men met with Stork and guided him through the ship.

"You you sure about this my lady," the merc said

"Yes, I'm sure." Stork said cradling Aerrow close to him.

"There," the merc said pointing to an open side door. "If you can get down the ramp you will be out of here, no one should stop you, we fear Captain Karris too much."

"Thank you for all your help," Stork said.

Slowly he sneaked behind the boxes and crates silently walking and making sure not to wake the baby. Once he reached plank he slowly but steadily walked down it.

'I'm going to make it.' he thought

"There you are my dear," said a voice and then someone grabbed his arm.

'Oh no no no no,' was all he could think.

"There you are my sweet love," came a dark cruel sweet voice that can only belong to one person.

"No," he whispered desperately.

"Oh yes my sweet love to do you think you were going to leave," whispered the dark voice.

Finally the voice raised in a shout "Ah there you are my love I was beginning to wonder where you and our son were."

Several of the men turned and stared for a second before resuming what they were doing. Stork could not believe he had been caught and by Karris himself.

Silently he whispered into Stork's ear. "You will be sorry you tried to leave. I promise so you much pain for this."

Stork silently pray that this was not as bad as it seemed however he knew this was going to end badly. He did not know what show Karris had planned not til he leaned over and pulled Stork close to him. He nuzzled at Stork's neck and pretended to be loving towards Stork as if he truly was his wife.

"You will act like my wife, and maybe I won't hurt you too badly but believe me there will be pain." Karris whispered in Stork's ear.

Stork shuttered but leaned into Karris hold as if relaxing but his body was tense. He even leaned his head on Karris shoulder and giving a sigh as if contented.

Stork stood in Karris arms the entire time that supplies were loaded even though Stork would rather have been locked in a cell then in the arms of that man.

By the time it was done Stork was exhausted from pretending and being afraid and was ready for Karris to beat him and get it over with. So when Karris finally said they were ready to leave Stork gave and actually sigh of relief.

"Don't be relieved just yet I still owe you." Karris whispered as he semi dragged Stork back to his cabin.

As soon as Stork manged he got away from Karris and put Aerrow back in his crib. What he wasn't expecting was for Karris to grab him and throw him nearly across the room. When Stork manged to stand he was shoved against a wall and was back handed.

"You trying to get me to kill you." growled Karris as he slammed Stork into the wall again knowing that it should be hard enough to cause bruising. "Cause you certainly are trying."

He then threw Stork to the floor and stalked towards him with the intent of causing him more bodily harm.

"Apparently I have to beat you to get you to behave and if that's what it takes then so be it." Karris snarled pulling Stork up by his hair.

"Stop," Stork gasped in pain. "Please stop,"

"Not til you learn your place." Karris growled shaking Stork who just gasped in pain. "You just keep fighting me and really I am not that hard to get along with so long as you follow my orders." Karris then threw Stork across the room again where he crashed into the bed.

"What do I have to do to get you to listen to me chain you to the bed til you finally get it through your thick skull who's in charge." Karris said "Wait that's that not a bad idea actually."

"Wha, wha, what?!" Stork managed to stutter out.

"You'll see after I'm done," Karris said yanking Stork up again. "If your even awake by the time I'm done."

"MOMMA! DADDY NO!" shouted a baby Aerrow who stood up in his crib, his eyes wide and full of tears at what he saw.

Karris dropped Stork who gasped for air. Karris felt anger that he let his temper get the better of him and that he was beating the boys mother in front of his very eyes something he had wanted to avoid at all cost. But at the moment said mother passed out.


	11. Day 10 Training

I do not own the Storm Hawks or Karris. Karris belongs to my good friend Lyra the Bard. If you have the time check her out.

Day 10

The first thing Stork noticed when he awoke was that he was alive. The next thing that went through his mind was Aerrow but when he opened his eyes he saw the baby playing with his toys on the floor. However what he realized next sent a panic through him. Pulling at his wrist he realized he was chained but not just chained he was chained to the bed.

"Finally awake dear," Karris sneered as he appeared in Stork's line of sight. "It seems to me that you need to be trained to be a better 'wife' and 'mother'."

Stork tugged on the chains on barely wondering why they were there before turning his full attention back to Karris who just grinned.

"Pull all you want they won't come off. Not til we train you better." Karris said grinning.

"I am not some animal to be trained," growled Stork."Let me go,"

"No and while I am dealing with you Cook will watch the kid." Karris said just as Cook came in.

"You wanted me to watch the kid Captain." Cook said.

"Cookie, Cookie!" Jack said as he crawled towards the Cook who picked him up.

"Good now take him and leave while I deal with my 'wife'." Karris said kicking Cook out.

"What are you going to do?" Stork said his voice quivering.

"You'll see. This shouldn't be to hard, first I need to check on the wounds I gave you yesterday." Karris said sitting down on the bed and pulling at Stork's dress.

Stork tried to pull away but the chains only allowed him a little bit of distance.

Karris growled and yanked Stork back closer to him saying. "First don't you dare skirt away from me. You will stay where your told and not move or do anything your not suppose to do. "

"An why should I?" growled Stork before Karris backhanded him.

"Keep it up and your face is going to be black, blue and purple along with the rest of you." Karris growled as he started checking Stork's other wounds. "And I am not letting the kid back in here til late so we have plenty of time for you to get use to following orders."

Stork growled but said nothing just let Karris tend to his wounds.

"Better?" asked Karris.

Again Stork said nothing just shook his head yes.

"You can speak." Karris said. "Or are you afraid you'll say something and get slapped again."

"Latter of the two." Stork said trying to relax.

"Relax, a little I won't hurt you too much. The kid needs a mother." Karris said smirking as he pulled Stork even closer to him knowing that it would upset the younger merb. Which it did, Stork let out a small whimper and tried to pull away to which Karris smacked him again.

Stork then did something he didn't want to do, he forced his body to try and relax and leaned closer to Karris.

"Better," Karris said pulling Stork even closer. "You need to get use to being close to me since you are my 'wife'. Now be a good wife and tell me who the hell helped you try and escape?"

Stork clamped his mouth shut, partly cause he wasn't sure and partly thinking maybe they would help him again.

"Not talking or not knowing?" Karris whispered deadly into Stork's ear which caused him to whimper again.

Stork tried to shift but found Karris hands wrapped tightly around his sides and basically pulled Stork into his lap which made the chains on Stork's arms pull tightly to where they were stretched out.

"You will tell me, like I said I promised you a lot of pain and without the kid here to see, I won't feel guilty." Karris growled pulling him closer causing Stork to whimper in pain at the chains pulling on his arms.

"So shall we get started?"

It was hours later that Karris appeared in the galley to check on his son and get food for him and his 'wife'.

"how goes it?" the Cook asked as he watched Jack play in his makeshift baby pen with some pots and pans the Cook hadn't been using.

"So far its going, Stork has a higher pain tolerance then I thought but he is slowly submitting to me," Karris said and then picked his son up an said. "Don't worry baby, you'll have the perfect momma before you know it."

The Cook said nothing just returned to cooking after he set aside food for Karris and Stork. Karris soon put baby Jack back into the play pen and left.

Cook turned to Jack and said. "I'm so sure you will have the perfect mother, but it will be a broken person."

Back in the cabin

Stork hung limply from the changes, Karris had rigged them so he couldn't lie down and could barely move. His face and body hurt an all he wanted to do was lay down and rest. His stomach then growled and Stork realized he was hungry.

"I'm back." Karris said in a light voice.

Stork said nothing just forced his body to relax and for him to lift his head.

"What no hello sweetheart." Karris said pretending to be hurt.

"Hello sweetheart," Stork manged weakly.

"Much better, lunch dear?" Karris said placing the food on the table.

"Yes, please." Stork manged quietly.

"If I let you up, you better behave or last night will be repeated." Karris said pulling out a key and unlocking the cuffs.

But when the cuffs came off Stork basically collapsed causing Karris to catch him.

"Now I didn't wear you out that bad did I?" Karris quipped out.

Stork couldn't even mange a growl just lifted his head up to stare at Karris who yanked him off the bed and to his feet which felt numb from lack of movement. What surprised Stork is that Karris actually escorted him to the table and helped him even sit down before sitting down himself.

"Eat," was all Karris said and Stork slowly began to do so.

When they finished Karris ordered Stork back to the bed. Stork only looked hesitant for a moment and it only took a growl from Karris to get him moving. Once there Karris loosened the chains a little so Stork could move his arms but only because Stork was 'being so good and ladylike'.

"Shall we begin again my dear," Karris said lifting Stork's chin so that he looked Karris in the face.

"yes," Stork said softly "My husband,"

"Ah now that's my wife."

Late that Evening

When Karris left he had let the chains loose enough for Stork to lie down. Stork mind raced but he wasn't sure he could stand much more of Karris training. Maybe if he just listened to Karris at least for a while maybe he could get Karris to let down his guard and then he could escape with Aerrow. Stork wasn't broken yet, weakened and bruised but not broken.

"We're back," Karris said as he entered with the baby bouncing on his hip.

"MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA!" shouted baby Jack as Karris carried him over to the bed as Stork sat up.

"Here you go," Karris said handing Jack to Stork who gently took the boy from Karris.

"Momma," Jack said cuddling into Stork's chest and began suckling his thumb.

"I've got you," Stork said softly rocking his baby.

Karris watched quietly then said "I think its best if we all went to bed."

"Yes husband." Stork said as he handed baby Jack back to Karris who put the boy to bed.

Karris couldn't help but smirk at Stork compliance to whatever he said.


	12. Day 11 A picture and a Battle

Now part of this chapter was written by my good friend Lyra the bard to which whom Karris belongs to. I do not own Storm Hawks.I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review.

Day 11

The next day Karris undid the chains then left Stork and Jack alone but not before locking the cabin door.

Stork had found a book in a shelf and was quietly reading to himself while Jack played with some toys Karris and Cook had made for him out of odds and ins. Stork read but in the back of his mind began to plot how he would get him and Jack out of this mess and back to the Condor. Stork only hopped that the others had not returned yet.

"I have a surprise." Karris said as he entered the cabin followed by a crew member.

"What is is sweetheart?" Stork asked calmly not sure he wanted to know.

"I have decided to have a picture of us done as a family." Karris said scooping Jack up off the floor.

"Daddy," Jack giggled and cuddled close to his father.

Stork hadn't a clue what to say just sat there and stared at Karris as he ordered the crewman into setting up a corner of the room so the picture could be taken.

"Dear are you okay?" Karris asked as he turned to find Stork sitting their with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Yes, I am." Stork quickly replied covering up his surprise."what brought this on?" he added cautiously.

"I just happened to think of it. Don't you think its a wonderful idea, dear?" Karris nearly growled thinking that Stork was about to argue with him.

"Yes it is, husband." Stork replied calmly standing.

"Momma," Jack shouted and reached for Stork who took him from Karris.

Karris grinned slightly then barked at the crewman to hurry up. When the crewman finished he produced a camera and then waited as Karris positioned them for the photo. Stork was sat down with Jack on his lap with Karris standing next to them. Once the picture was taken the crewman left.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Karris smirked at Stork.

"No dear," Stork replied bouncing Jack on his hip.

Karris smirked again enjoying how compliant his 'wife' was.

"Captain," came another crewman's voice outside the door.

Karris went over to talk to the crewman, then quickly left with him.

Stork said nothing just returned Jack to his toys and himself to his book.

When Karris returned he had a drink in his hand to which he handed to Stork.

"What is it?" Stork tentatively asked.

"Tea, drink." Karris said

Not wanting to argue Stork drank it. Not five minutes later his head lobed forward and both the cup and the book crashed to the floor.

"Momma?" Jack said crawling to be at Stork's feet.

"It's okay, son, momma is just sleeping." Karris smirked as he lifted Stork in his arms and placed him into the bed then turned to his son smiling said. "Your coming with daddy for a little 'fun'."

Jack was placed in a sling that Karris had attached to his back. Karris couldn't help but smile as he heard Jack giggle and call daddy.

(this next scene was written by Lyra the Bard, if you haven't checked out her work I hope this piece convinces you too)

Karris danced among the carnage, his muscled arms pumping wildly as his twin blades met flesh, sending sprittle and red flying across the battlefield. His sensitive hearing picked up a faint giggle amid the screams of the dying and he grinned, his pearly teeth gleaming in the hot sunlight.

"Like that do you?" he asked the child as he casually flicked his wrist, rending a man's eye away from its socket.

The other mercenary cried out and stumbled away from the Merbian captain, his other remaining orb wide with fear as his falchion fell from his loose grip as his left hand flew up to the wound. Karris only smiled wickedly as he heard the child slung to his back let out another gurgle of laughter, all the while saying

"Daddy!" in a sing song voice as the large Merb barreled his way through the rest of the mob of writhing bodies.

The man who had lost his eye was no where to be found as he slinked back into the crowd, though Karris could make out a trail of blood flow lead away from where the man once stood. His muscles rippled in anticipation as his blades found new enemies, only to cut them down in a frenzy as he heard Jack's voice lilt across the gory field like a dirge for the fallen. Blood landed across his brow as he tore away a man's fingers before he slammed the pommel of one of his blades into flesh, receiving a crunch in return as the man fell back into the dirt, his face mangled as he tried to crawl away.

Despite being bulkier than most of his kind, Karris glided through his host of enemies light as a feather, his muscles corded like hard wire as the small child on his back swooned left to right with each movement. He could only grin as he heard Jack's giggle reach his ears and he actually laughed as he twirled out of the way of a rushing blade, the child on his back letting out a shrill squeal as he nearly flew from his sling. Karris cursed himself as he dodged the blade again as its owner rushed forward, his eyes glinting in the harsh light and his intent clear. The Merb growled low in his throat as he then slung the child forward and onto his chest, making sure that he would not fall into the dirt as his eyes never left his opponent. He inwardly smiled as he took note of the man's apparent confusion upon meeting blue pools as the child let out a small laugh, his hair like fire in the sun.

"By the gods!" the tall human male said as his guard lowered slightly. "Is that a child!"

Karris only laughed, his stomach rumbling and causing Jack to erupt into boyish giggles. The small child then attempted to grapple with a few of Karris' loose braids, and managed to snag one, giving it a fierce tug. The Merbian captain let out a small hiss of displeasure but said nothing else as he then let his smile nearly reach from ear to ear as he approached his enemy, his blades held at his side, their harsh surfaces glinting.

"Of course it is," he said smoothly, as if it were an everyday conversation. "What does it look like? Are you blind? If you're not, you soon will be."

The human blanched considerably at the statement, but regained his composure as he swallowed, his eyes hardening into two slits.

"And what of yourself?" the man said as he dodged a swipe of one of Karris' blades as he slashed upwards, only to have it blocked and nearly torn from his grasp.

Karris then reached down, hoping to snag the man by his throat, but missed his mark as the man kneed him in the thigh, barely missing his groin as he jumped from harm's reach.

"You seem to already be missing an eye yourself," he said as he leveled his blade again as Karris' brows knitted together in light anger.

He let another smirk erupt from his dry and cracked lips as he heard Jack let out a clap of excitement, completely oblivious to the fact that there was death all around him. He could hear his men crying out, their blades meeting flesh and their own skin meeting steel as the battle wore on. He would have to check his losses after this, he thought deviously as he turned back to the other pirate.

"As far as I am concerned," Karris said as he quickly rushed forward, his blades twirling in his hands as if they were extensions of his own arms. "It can always be easily replaced. Care to donate?"

He once again let out a deep rumble as the man fumbled, his brows furrowing and his eyes wide with fear as Karris rushed straight into him, his much broader form easily sending the other off of his feet and into the hot sand. The Merbain captain had to give the other credit as his eyes followed his enemy's movements with ease. He watched as the man went into a roll, his long legs sending him sprawling upright and back onto his feet in a matter of seconds. He could still see that fear was laced within the man's dark orbs, but let out a small snicker upon seeing the other attempt to put on a facade of courage as he then blocked another slash. They wrestled for a moment, their blades interlocked in a chaotic embrace before the pirate pushed back, sending Karris a good two feet away, his dark boots skidding across the earth beneath his feet. He then pulled himself to a stop and stared back up at the man, glee entering his eyes as he had finally found a worthy opponent.

"You're good," he said as he readjusted the strap holding the baby to his chest, feeling the child's chubby hands reach out. He pulled back as Jack tried to latch onto his blade, but otherwise took no notice as his eyes remained locked with that of the other mercenary.

"I can say the same for you," the other said as his eyes then landed upon the baby, his dark orbs staring into blue. "However, I'm sure that I may have just found your weak point. After this is all said and done, I'll take him from your cold stiff fingers and have him on a flesh ship in no time. He can be raised to servitude, eh?"

Karris' eyes widened, his heart hammering like a thunderous drum within his chest as his teeth began to grind together.

"You just said the wrong thing..."

The Merb then rushed again, but soon pivoted as the other lunged, his blade aimed for the child. Anger boiled within him as he then pulled back his arm, his elbow soon connecting with the others jaw in a sickening crack.

"You touch him, and you die!" Karris hissed as he let his other hand grapple onto the man's exposed throat.

The man let out a stiffled grunt as Karris allowed his claws to dig into flesh as he tore away his foe's sword, wrenching bone and sinew away in the process. The pirate let out a harsh cry of pain and anger as he kicked, his boot barely missing Jack and hitting Karris in the abdomen. The Merb grunted but did not loosen his grip as he then began to lift the man from the ground, his large hand held around the others throat in a tight embrace as he snarled.

"You dare!" he said with hiss as he shoved the pommel of his blade into the man's ribs, causing the other to let out a shout as he tried to thrash. "You dare threaten and attack my son! My son!"

He then allowed his blade to fall from his grasp, letting the hand that held it reach up to the man's jaw bone.

"Son of a filthy whore..." he said as his eyes burned, his grip then tightening around the others jaw before giving it a fierce yank.

Red sputtered as he vaguely felt flesh and bone give way as he tore back, a pain flaring in his hand as he felt the man's teeth dig into his palm. Blood fell like rain as his eyes bit back the burning sensation of foreign fluid as the man's tongue lawled upon his neck. If it had been any other situation, Karris would have thought it comical as he felt the remnants of what was once the others jaw in his other hand. He let out a laugh of pure enjoyment as he watched the light leave the man's eyes as he dropped him, his body crumpling in the dirt. Karris could have laughed longer had it not been for the sudden wail. His ears twitched in slight irritation and pain as his heart then lept in his throat.

Oh no, he thought as he shut his eyes to block out the sobs as he allowed the jaw to fall away from his bloody palm.

He could still feel broken teeth digging into his hand and wrist as he looked down, concern written across his features. His laughter instantly died as his orbs landed on Jack, those bright blue eyes dulled to a glaze as the child let forth another scream as tears streamed down his face, mixing with crimson. Karris' anger built up quickly within him, but it was not directed at the child. It was at himself... Another cry lept from the child's throat as Karris felt numb, his eyes surveying the remaining battle with apathy as his mind shattered. Still he said nothing as he watched men fumble around him in the dirt, their arms locked in deathly embraces as each fought for their life and the other. He could only watch as another cry erupted from Jack's throat, sending new tears down his face as blood speckled his hair and face...Still Karris said nothing...

(Now back to my less interesting writing)

Karris quietly entered the ship, they had won the battle but Jack had yet to stop crying just as Karris had yet to talk.

"Captain?" Cook said as he entered the galley but the sight of the blood covered captain and child silenced him.

Karris ran a bath for Jack in the sink, the baby continued to wail as Karris place him in the sink and began to wash the blood from the child's face and body. Soon Jack's cries quieted he continued to cry silently but no longer wailed at the top of his lungs. When he finished Karris handed Jack to Cook and left quietly.

When Karris entered his cabin, he found Stork still asleep as he quietly slipped into his personal bathroom to wash away the blood.

Karris banged his head against the shower stall wall.

"How could I be so stupid," he growled to himself. "stupid idiotic moronic selfish bastard,"

"Karris, husband," came a soft voice from the bathroom door.

"Go away Stork," Karris growled not wanting Stork to see him be so weak.

"Where's Jack?" Stork asked softly

"With Cook, leave me be."

Stork was quiet before saying.

"I'm here if you need to talk,"

Karris heard the door shut and gave a sigh of exasperation before sliding down the shower wall.

It would be hours before he left the bathroom when he did he found the cabin empty. Quickly putting on a fresh change of pants he hurried to the galley where he found Stork playing with baby Jack while happily chatting with Cook.

A small smile graced his lips and Karris decided he could get use to sights like this. Pushing the earlier events of the day from his mind he entered the kitchen with a call out to his wife and son.


End file.
